Un serpent nommé Harry
by Gin'76
Summary: Harry est introuvable. Ron trouve un serpent et saute à une rapide conclusion : le serpent est Harry. Hermione désespère .


**Un serpent nommé Harry :**

Disclaimer : L'idée et les personnages d'HP appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Étonnement, Hermione aperçut Ron dans la cour de Poudlard. Juste…debout là et regardant le sol. Son sac et ses affaires étaient éparpillés autour de lui, comme si son sac était tombé. Il ne semblait pas prêt à rejoindre le cours.

La curiosité et l'agacement ayant raison d'Hermione, elle se dirigea vers son ami, « Ron, que fais-tu ? Tu vas être en retard. »

Ron reconnu la présence d'Hermione par un simple mouvement de la tête, une tête qui s'était légèrement tournée vers Hermione. Son visage était d'une pâleur maladive et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Il était terrifié.

Effectivement, Hermione perçut très facilement la panique dans la voix du rouquin quand celui-ci s'exprima : « Hermione, le serpent… »

Il pointa du doigt le sol où rampait sur la terre, un minuscule serpent.

« C'est juste un serpent, Ron. Il doit appartenir à élève, » résonna Hermione.

«Non. Non !» Ron secoua violemment la tête. Dans un mouvement brusque et rapide, il s'était penché et avait arraché le serpent du sol. Tenant le petit serpent enroulé autour de sa paume au niveau des yeux d'Hermione, Ron murmura : « Hermione, c'est Harry ! »

Hermione qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'observer le serpent sifflé, tentant d'attirer leur attention avec sa langue fourchue glissant à l'air libre.

D'une voix désapprobatrice et quelque peu énervé que Ron détestait absolument, Hermione demanda : « Tu as fini de te moquer de moi ? On va en cours, _maintenant_. »

« C'est Harry, » répéta-t-il, confirmant que oui, Hermione avait bien entendu dès la première fois. L'inquiétude bouillonnait chez Ron, car aucun sort ne semblait pouvoir ramener Harry dans sa forme humaine.

« Mais-»

« Non. »

Sur ce Hermione fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cachots où les autres élèves de leur année se dirigeaient. Ron réprima un glapissement exaspéré et lui courut après, le serpent toujours serré dans sa main. Comment allait-il convaincre Hermione que leur meilleur ami était devenu un serpent ? Comment allait-il expliquer cela à _Rogue_ ?

« Hermione, attends ! »

« Pour la dernière fois, Ronald, ce serpent n'est pas Harry ! C'est juste un animal. »

De l'endroit où ils se tenaient, les élèves de Gryffondors étaient assez proches pour percevoir la nouvelle dispute de Ron et d'Hermione. Surprenant, Harry brillait par son absence. Du fait de l'obscurité des cachots, ils leur étaient difficiles d'obtenir un aperçu des mains de Ron, où se tenait une étrange forme indistincte.

« Ne l'appelle pas un animal ! C'est Harry, regarde ses yeux ! »

Les élèves de Gryffondors échangèrent des regards, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce que la brune et le rouquin avaient dit.

Lavande fut la première à poser la question à voix haute : « Suggèrent-ils qu'Harry soit cette chose ? »

Dean haussa les épaules et commença à avancer. « Je crois, allons voir. »

Les autres ont suivi. Lavande et Parvati avait l'air excités tandis que Neville avait une expression inquiète. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir la même chose que les autres : un petit serpent vert avec des écailles noires et des yeux émeraudes.

« Éloigne ça ! » gémit Lavande, les mains gesticulant de peur.

« Mec, Ron. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Dean en rigolant. « Tu tiens un serpent. »

Ron secoua la tête et lève à nouveau le serpent pour mieux le regarder. Puis il aperçut leur inquiétude.

Alors, il commença son raisonnement. « Harry a soudain disparu après le petit déjeuner. »

« Oui et ? »

« Puisqu'il ne revenait pas, je suis partie à sa recherche. Je suis alors tombé sur Colin qui me dit l'avoir vu près de l'arbre, où se trouvait le serpent. »

« OH MON DIEU, » Parvati plaqua sa main devant sa bouche avant de chuchoter. « _C'est Harry_ ? »

« Cela pourrait être un hasard, » tenta timidement Neville.

Ron reprit son explication.

« Oui, mais ses yeux et son corps sont verts et il y a des écailles noires proche de sa cicatrice. »

« C'est un fourchelangue, » ajouta Dean.

« Exactement, » confirma Ron.

Hermione renifla de dédain.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était un animagus, » déclara maussade Seamus.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Il n'en n'est pas un. Ce n'est pas Harry. »

Ce fut autour de Lavande de rouler des yeux. « Il ne te dit pas tout. »

Ron hocha la tête. « C'est vrai, mais je crois plutôt qu'on lui a lancé un sort. Il ne répond pas quand on lui parle. »

D'un même mouvement de tête, tous les élèves de Gryffondors - à l'exception d'Hermione qui cingla « C'est un serpent ! » -, se tournèrent vers le coin où les Serpentards attendaient que le cours débute.

« Harry est un serpent, » dit Lavande à Parvati. Elles se tournèrent ensuite avec admiration vers Ron qui rougit légèrement.

« Oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit la première fois. »

« Comment pouvons-nous le ramener à la normale ? »

« Je ne sais pas », déclara le jeune rouquin avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Par Merlin, aidez-moi, » marmonna Hermione et elle tourna l'espace d'un instant ses yeux vers le plafond.

Ron soupira après avoir entendu Hermione et voulut la convaincre.

« Alors où est Harry ? » Ron ouvrit largement les bras pour marquer son point. Le serpent tomba au sol et siffla violemment de colère.

« Désolé Harry ! » Ron sauta sur le côté quand le serpent – Harry – tenta de lui mordre la cheville. « Ne mords pas ! »

Les élèves avaient fait un bond en arrière, effrayés. Même Hermione avait fait un petit pas en arrière.

Le serpent les regardait tous, en tournant sur lui-même.

Ron plissa des yeux et tenta de le ramasser, avant de lâcher un glapissement quand le serpent refusa d'être ramassé. « J'ai du mal à le voir. »

« As-tu besoin de lunettes, Weasley ? » ricana une voix nauséabonde. Draco Malfoy s'était avancé accompagné de Pansy Parkinson. Les autres Serpentards regardaient la scène avec un semi-intérêt.« Ou on a peur du noir ? »

« Arrête-toi ! » hurla Ron en poussant Draco. « Tu as failli écraser Harry, meurtrier ! »

Il avait par la même occasion soulevé le serpent avec crainte et attention avant de le pelotonner contre sa poitrine dans une tentative de le tenir éloigné de Draco. Le serpent se débattait dans sa main, mécontent d'être retenu aussi fortement.

Draco secoua la tête avec incrédulité. « Potter ? Un serpent ? Tu es cinglé Weasley. »

Malefoy prit d'un courage inattendu approcha sa tête du serpent.

Le serpent siffla.

Malefoy gémit et tomba par terre.

Ron sourit avec triomphe. « Ha ! ha ! Il n'aime pas Malefoy. Bravo Harry ! »

Beaucoup d'élèves hochèrent la tête, convaincus .

Ron tenait à présent le serpent, avec plus de douceur.

Soudain, des éclats de rires retentirent du coin des Serpentards. Ils pointaient quelque chose derrière le groupe des Gryffondors.

Ron fronça des sourcils.

« Ron, pourquoi tiens-tu un serpent ? » demanda Harry qui se tenait deux pas derrière Ron.

Ron tenait toujours le serpent.

_QUOI ? _

Des têtes faisaient des va-et-vient entre le serpent et Harry alors qu'Hermione souriait et se mit à chantonner : « Je le savais. »

« Tu n'es pas un serpent, Harry, » soupira avec soulagement Neville.

Au lieu de parler, Ron sembla soudainement un peu confus et fixait Harry.

Le serpent siffla et tourna sa petite tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu croyais que j'étais un serpent ? »

Malefoy pointa son doigt vers Harry. « Encore une de tes blagues Potter ! Attends que le professeur Rogue en entende parler… »

Harry fronça les sourcils avec confusion et incrédulité. « Vous pensiez tous que j'étais un serpent ? »

Personne n'avait de réponse à lui offrir.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione presque blessé. Elle roula des yeux et sans hésitation, elle pointa Ron du doigt.

Ron qui était devenu rouge tomate, éructa. « Tu as attaqué Malefoy ! Où étais-tu ?!»

Plus de cris suivirent, Gryffondors et Serpentards se renvoyant la faute.

Un bruissement de cape familière à leurs oreilles résonna dans le couloir.

Le silence tomba face à l'apparition de Rogue.

Leur professeur de potions ne tarda pas à réclamer sa victime. « Monsieur Potter. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, Potter, » frémit Rogue. « Vous allez prendre votre serpent et vous en débarrasser avant que je m'en serve comme ingrédient pour mes potions. »

Le serpent gesticula dans les mains de Ron, ayant compris l'aura de menace qui flottait vers lui.

« Mais, » tenta Harry. « Ce n'est pas mon-, »

« _Maintenant Potter_. »

Sans un mot, Harry prit le serpent des mains de Ron et s'éloigna avec fureur.

Une discussion en fourchelangue débuta.

_§ Sauve-moi de ces monstres ! Vite ! Ils m'ont kidnappé ! §_

_§ Je sais ! § _répondit Harry avec agacement._ $ Je te ramène dans la forêt ! §_

_§ Je n'aime pas la forêt ! §_

_§ Tant pis pour toi. §_

_§ Non. Je reste avec toi 'Oh grand parleur'. §_

_§ Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! §_

Sous les protestations d'Harry, le serpent s'enroula autour de son cou avec satisfaction.

Ce fut une longue journée pour Harry.

(Il gagna un serpent très gênant.)


End file.
